Donte's Inferno
by Wolfchilde
Summary: Many jockeys search for the elusive horse that will carry them to victory. Tala Ivanov, a jockey who's down on his luck, may have just found that horse in Donte's Inferno, a troublesome colt with burning talent. Full summary inside...


Hello reader! My love of horses took over when I wrote this, I hope you like. Remember, I love reviews!

Full Summary: Many jockeys search for the elusive horse that will carry them to victory. Tala Ivanov, a jockey who's down on his luck, may have just found that horse in Donte's Inferno, a troublesome colt with burning talent. With the help of his brother Kai, Tala strives to turn Donte into the championhe's always dreamed of.And all odds are set against them as they face the face the greatest horse race of all: The Kentuckey Derby.

Disclaimor: I don't own Beyblade.

_

* * *

_

**-The Long Awaited Chance-**

_Face it, there's nothing left for you here Tal, you're never going to get a decent mount. _The little voice sang through Tala's mind, cutting sharply into his wavering dreams.

He sighed and snuggled down into the mattress, maybe…Maybe that voice was right. Maybe there was nothing else the sporthad tooffer him.

But when had horse racing, his dream, become just a sport? For all those years he had clung to those desperately impossible childhood fantasies and now…Was it really _just_ a sport? Was it really time to give up?

_Just a little bit longer, just hold on a little longer and maybe…just maybe, something will happen. _This is what he had always told himself, _just a little longer, _and in truth… he was getting tired of waiting.

Many jockeys waited, waited for that one horse, that one chance that would lead them to victory, that one moment that would make them legends. All Tala had ever wanted was a chance, he only needed one. _Just one! _

Tala rolled over and was immediately greeted with a short pained yelp. He watched in sleep blurred shock as Wolborg, his puppy, raced off the bed, clearly not pleased with the idea of being sat on.

Tala chuckled and followed the little husky out of the room.

"Yip!" the little dog barked at him, wanting him to know that he wasn't pleased one bit about the current events

Tala shook his head, recalling an old friend's comment, that both master and pup were eerily alike when it came down to character.

Tala stooped down to pick up Wolborg, "I'm sorry my friend, I promise I won't do it again." He said apologetically.

The wolf like creature snorted in response, quickly gifting him with a short lick on the cheek before hoping nimbly from his arms.

Tala laughed as the little dog set off in a vulpine trot towards the kitchen. His doubts could wait, right now the puppy was right: It was time for breakfast.

"All right little one, I'll get your food ready in a sec ." He said, turning towards the fridge.

He reached for the stark white handle, when, suddenly, something caught his eye.

Now when had he put that there? He thought as he stared at the picture posted on the side of the refrigerator. The last thing he needed was to remember how this whole thing had started.

He wanted to pull away, to look somewhere else, but the picture would not, could not, be ignored.

Finally he gave in and stared, stared at what had been. Two small boys, one with flaming red hair, the other with slate blue locks, sat on a back of an old mare, who looked lovingly over her shoulder at them.

The redhead sat in a jockey's position, a mischievous smile etched on his round face as he looked towards the other boy behind him. The slate haired boy however, had his garnet eyes narrowed in any icy glare directed at his companion, making it quite clear that playing 'race track' was not his idea of a good time.

Tala's blue eyes twinkled with laughter, he remembered that day so well, the smell of new powdered snow filled the air, along with the hum of anticipation. It had been Christmas after all.

Their father, or rather Kai's father, had given them a retired race horse, Cinnamon Girl by name, as a gift. (A/N: I used my horse's name for this!)

Tala had always admired his adopted father but after this, Mr. Hiwatari had gone from idol to god in his eyes.

Although the gift had been given to both of them, it was Tala who befriended the animal. Kai had always been more wary of things ten times bigger than he, not to say he had been afraid of horses. No! Not at all! One couldn't afford to be afraid of horses, especially when your father happened to be the best trainer in the country.

But that was the way things had been, both boys had done everything together but, when came to horses, Tala was always the one ridding and Kai was always the one yelling advice from the sidelines.

When Mr. Hiwatari had died, both boys had found themselves growing steadily apart. Kai had taken on the responsibility of owning the old barn, along with the tidious task oftraining and breeding horses, constantly looking for that elusive winner.

Tala on the other hand, had grown restless, he had moved on, to search for _his_ chance. He had been head strong , and had tired of waiting around the barn for that winner both his father and Kai talked bout.

And now…and nowhere he was. Still waiting.

* * *

Kai Hiwatari growled. Things were not going well, to put things lightly. He watched as the horse and rider struggled around the ring. Just when thing were starting to look up! Just when he had thought he had found his chance…

"I told you to breeze him, not to canter him around like some school pony!" Kai yelled to the panting jockey.

"But sir-" the rider began.

"No buts Granger, I thought you said you could ride!" he seethed, anger pumping furiously through his veins.

"It's not me sir! It's this god damn mule!" Tyson shouted back, pounding on the colt's sides.

Then, suddenly the 'goddamn mule' let launch a mighty buck, sending his rider flying through the air, and then, with a sickening thud, he plummeted into the ground.

"Ouch."

Kai sighed and covered his eyes with his hand, rubbing his temples._This is not happening. _

Tyson picked himself upcarefully, never had he been so embarrassed! He grumbled slightly, dusting off his pants. "Aw damn." He cursed. Poor Tyson, his troubles were far from over.

The was a rumbling sound behind him, and the jockey turned around, just in time to see his mount, rushing towards him.

"Holy shit!" Tyson screamed. The jockey ran for the gate, no way was he going to get run over by some second rate school pony, no way in hell!

Kai looked up just in time to see his jockey, running towards the gate, and hot on his heels was the colt.

Tyson hauled himself over the gate, eyes wide with terror. The colt had certainly made an impression.

Kai watched, amusement playing in his crimson eyes as the horse thrust his head over the gate, huffing and rolling his glassy eyes wildly, causing the jockey to scuttle away in panic.

The colt, finally satisfied that he had scared someone out of their wits, turned away and continued to run smoothly around ring.

Kai sighed and made his way over to the fallen jockey.

"Y'know you're in trouble when your horse runs faster **without** the rider." Kai said, his hand outstretched towards Tyson, who had yet to move from his spot.

"Since when did you have a since of humor?" he huffed as Kai pulled him upwards.

"I don't." he said, and it was true he had never been a very funny person.

He watched silently, leaning against the gate, eyes focused on the colt.

His well trained eyes took note of everything detail the sight had to offer. Kai knew his horses, and not once, not once had he seen a horse move like **that**! Every step the colt took, every move he made was so different, so smooth, so _perfect._

The horse practically glided across the ring, the well shaped hooves barley touched the ground. He had so much potential, so much talent. But he was also headstrong, bad tempered-

"So, what are you gonna do with him?" Tyson asked quietly. Kai looked beside him; he hadn't realized the jockey had been next to him all that time. Kai looked away, not sure how to answer.

"I mean, no doubt he's a good horse an' all but, seriously sir, you really ought to consider what might happen if you can't find someone who can ride him! If I can't ride him, who can?" Tyson continued, raising his voice slightly and striking a dramatic pose, his hands in the air.

Kai snorted, Tyson's ego had most certainly swollen, but, on the other hand, he was right.

Despite being possibly the most annoying person on earth, Tyson was a good rider. Alright, scratch that, a very good rider, but still, he couldn't give up on the colt, not now!

Suddenly, the image of a certain redhead flashed across his mind. Maybe, just maybe…

Kai reached into his pocket, withdrawing a battered looking cell phone.

"Sir?" Tyson inquired.

"Don't worry about it Tyson. Why don't you find a saddle to scrub or something." Kai said sharply, his ear already pressed against the cell.

Tyson looked like he was about to argue, but, at the chilling look Kai gave him, he immediately turned on his heel and sprinted towards the barn.

"Tala?" he asked as the familiar voice echoed through the phone. After two years, and yet somehow, he had managed to remain the quirky redhead who he knew and loved.

"Kai?" came the startled reply.

"Listen Tal, no time to explain. How fast can you get here?" and suddenly Kai was the same exited little boy from all those years ago, jumping up and down while leading his brother on some sort of wild adventure.

"W-why?" Tala replied sleepily, and Kai could just picture him, sitting on the couch with that puppy of his curled on his lap.

"Listen Tal," Kai's eyes were glue to the colt, and that his heart beatpounding in time with the rumbling of hooves. _Here was their chance. _"Tala I….I think I've found you a mount."

* * *

One chapter down! I hope all you horse lovers enjoyed that! Please, please review! I'm begging you!

c'ya!

-Wolfchilde-


End file.
